I don't do confessions!
by rawr like a taiga
Summary: So turns out,Rin loves her best friend. "Just confess." That's what they always say,which is easier said than done. Rin have to confess anyway,since there are no more options left. But will she woman up confess? "I don't do confessions!" Oneshot. RinxLen.


**Ohai. :-) **

**So,I guess this is my first vocaloid story. (Which makes me always wonder; Why didn't I do this sooner? Since,I'm 'entranced' by vocaloids since i clicked on this video. *COUGHDANCINGSAMURAICOUGH*)**

**Anyway,this is a RinxLen story if you failed to notice. (Shipped this two since 'Romeo and Cinderella.' Go figure.)**

**Rather than wasting time,I'll end this author's note.**

**Disclaimer : Dude,do you even think I'm their creator? I don't think so.**

* * *

**I don't do Confessions!**

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Don't make that face,Gumi."

I glared at the green haired girl,who is currently smirking at me with this glint in her eyes. "It's creepy."

"Aww,Rin. To think you'd fall for your own best friend.~" Miku squealed and glomped me,nearly- scratch that-Already suffocating me. "It's adorable~!"

I flailed my arms as my face turned blue due to lack of oxygen. I looked at Gumi,telling her to _please _get Miku off of me,since I'm dying. I think Gumi got my message because she pried Miku off me,something sort of an anime sweatdrop on top of her.

"Whoa,There Tealy,Rin's suffocating." Gumi pointed a finger at me,who is frantically trying to catch my breath. "See?"

"Eh? I'm so sorry,Rin!" Miku sobbed and pouted while I sighed,knowing I can't stay mad at her.

"It's Fine."

"Did somebody said SeeU?" Out of nowhere,a blonde girl with black beko ears popped out. Her name is SeeU,and has been that since she was born. Oh,and she's a transfer student from Korea,but she can speak Japanese.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We shouted and stumbled back out of surprise. Well,We except Gumi,who looks like she saw the Korean girl coming.

"SeeU,You scared us!" I scolded her while Miku who is catching her breath,placed an arm on where her heart is.

SeeU grinned and took a seat. "So,what's up?"

"The sky."

"No need to be sarcastic,Rin."

I chuckled.

"Well,I-"

"Rin's In Love with Len~!" Miku suddenly blurted out,hearts floating around her with her teal eyes all sparkly and glimmery.

"MIKU! _Not so loud!_" I whisper-shouted,with cheeks dark red. I think,or maybe it's getting even more redder since _someone _blurted out my secret. Gumi just snickered,and when I glared at her again,she puts her arms up in a defeated pose.

"Hey,I didn't say anything."

SeeU raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Heh,Knew It all along."

I blinked.

"EEEEEH?!" Shouts echoed throughout the class,making students stare at us. But being the un self-conscious us,we brushed them off.

"When? Why? _How?_"

SeeU's eyebrows rose. "I can't believe you guys are surprised." She looked at us in amusement.

Are my feelings that friggin' obvious? I'm sure I hid it well enough to avoid suspicions. Right?

Wrong.

"It'a just so obvious you and Len were making 'goo-goo eyes' at each other in the classroom." SeeU smirked.

I blushed crimson red and sputtered. "W-what? We-We weren't making 'Goo-Goo eyes' at each other! Well,maybe just me though." Damn,This is so out of character of me,since I'm known for being brave and straight-forward. Totally _not _the stuttering and sputtering type.

"Did too.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Whatever!" I sighed and facepalmed. "Who else knows this?"

"Just me and some. Oh,please. The rest in our class is too stuck up and conceited to even notice a murder. Except Len,of course,Rin." SeeU scoffed. Yes,she has a bad past with people,but she has a point,peoples in our class is too stuck up and a hopelessly hopeless fucking snob.

Gumi sighed. "You're right. Even Len and Rin's adorable,visible,obvious goo-goo eyeing isn't enough to make their giant,as-big-as-their-ego head turn around."

"What do you mean by that?!" I shouted,blushing.

"Rin's so cute when she's blushing!" Before can I retort,Miku tackle-hugged me again. Suffocating and draining the soul out of me,again.

SeeU and Gumi helped me out,since Miku's too strong. I mean Gumi can pry her off before because she just glomped me,but her real hug is just really,_really_ strong. You don't get it? Ah,well you shouldn't anyway.

"Thanks,... Guys." I wheezed,which they nodded to. "Anyway,please excuse me. I'm going to the bathroom? Be back in a sec." Not needing their answer,I dashed out.

I was walking down the hall,I just needed some time to cool myself off and get away from any teasing comments about me and Len from Miku,anyway. But I was too busy daydreaming abour me and Len,I bumped into someone. Hard.

"Ouch!" I groaned and rubbed my butt,where it hurts. "S-sorry,I wasn't looking."

"It's Okay,clumsy as always eh,Rin?" I blinked, That voice only belonged to one person. One hot,adorable,sweet,kind,funny person.

I looked up and saw Len's face,both his lips and eyes are smiling,With his hand extended for me to reach.

Damn,What _is _wrong with me?

I blushed-coughed and took his hand,before being pulled up by him. "Sorry,I was daydreaming and I got so distracted and I bumped into you and-"

Len Laughed. God,His laugh sounded like bells. "Just be careful next time,Okay?" Len ruffled my hair.

"Heh,Of course!" I playfully nudged his shoulder with mine. Len grinned and poked my forehead,which I replied by poking his cheek.

Soon,we had a poking contest,until _someone _broke the moment by squealing.

"Kyaaa~! They are so adorable~!"

"Miku! You interrupted them!"

"Sorry,Gumi. But they're just so cute!"

"Man,I wish I brought my video camera."

Len and I snapped our head towards the direction of the voices,Sure enough. There's Gumi and Miku,hiding beneath the wall behind us. "Shut Up! And why'd you followed me here?!" I shouted,pointing an accusing finger towards them,cheeks blazing red.

Len coughed awkwardly. ...Wait,Is he _blushing?_

"Hey,even Len blushed! See,They like each other!" My face heated up more,but I don't care. Sorta.

I puffed my cheeks and fast-walked back into the class,Ignoring my friends and Len's shouts.

Once I got there,I sighed in relief when I saw the teacher hadn't come. I took my usual seat beside the window and took out my sketch book and a pencil.

I was mindlessly doodling random things that came to my mind when a girl with purple hair tied into two low twintails,wearing a bunny hoodie- Yuzuki Yukari if I'm not mistaken Tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked up from my sketch book and raised my eyebrow. "Yuzuki Yukari Right?" She nodded. "Can I help you?"

"Are you mad at someone?" Yukari asked. I almost choked on my own spit as I stared at her in surprise. "H-How did you know?"

Seriously,Is this girl a psychic or something? I'm right,I'll ask her whether if Len has feelings for me or not,and If it's a yes,I'll go confess to him and we can date until college and then he'll propose to me and then we'll get married before having two kids named Lin and Ren and we'll be blessed with grandchildrens when our kids got married and me and Len will die happily together!

"You're making a mad stickman drawing and two dying ones-. So,I figured. Yeah." I was highly disappointed and dejected that she _wasn't _a psychic and I don't know Len's feelings towards me and we can't date. Wait,Lin and Ren! Mommy will find her strength!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Was that just me?

High school is seriously changing me.

"I see." I replied bitterly.

Then Yukari stared at me,like I'm some sort of Alien Species or something. "What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Well,Let's just say this is about a girl named Rin- A boy named Rinto,liking his best friend A handsome-beautiful girl named Lenka." I mentally facepalmed. "B-But she- HE is so nervous and terrified that Lenka has no feelings for him. So he kept his feelings inside and acted calm despite the nervous-ness in her stomach. Then,Rinto couldn't take it anymore and told his feelings to her- his friends; Gumiya and Mikuo. But a girl- BOY with neko ears called SeeWoo suddenly appeared and said that Rinto's feelings are so obvious and that makes him feel queasy and nervous. But his two friends are no help whatsoever,as they keep teasing which made Rinto annoyed. Then,They bumped into Len- Lenka! And they kept teasing them which made Rinto madder. Sh-He's afraid that Lenka would know about his feelings and will probably hate him for it." I finished,catching my breath. Wow,I feel like I'm a supertalker or something.

Yukari raised an eyebrow and eyed me. "It's about you and Len,Isn't it."

"Yes." I'm highly disappointed I couldn't come up with better names. Since,Rinto's my brother,Lenka's Len's cousin,Gumiya's ... just obvious,SeeWoo's SeeU's brother while Mikuo Is Miku's twin brother.

"Well,I don't see why he doesn't have feelings for you. Since you two make goo-goo eyes at each other,It's hardly unnoticeable.-"

"_Again _with the goo-goo eyes! We never make any-"

"Don't interrupt,please. Just confess. There's a high chance and possibility you'll succeed and will end up together. You two are best friends,am I right?" I nodded. "Then,If he's really your best friend,He'll never be awkward and will not hate you if you got rejected."

I blinked; Yukari had a point there. I suppose I could give it a try. But I;m afraid of rejection,I'm afraid he'll hate me,Despite what Yukari said.

If confessing means breaking the bond you worked so hard putting together,then count me out.

I smiled half-heartedly at Yukari and thanked her,earning a nod of approval and a good luck.

Soon after,I saw my friends and Len enter the classroom and made their way into their respective seats. I glanced at Len,and his eyebrows rose and he has this worried look. Which is his way of saying; "Are you Okay?"

I nodded at him and put my sketch book in my bag and took out my History one. Len eyed me,unconvinced,but nodded nonetheless.

Hiyama sensei walked into the class not long after,and Thus,another boring class had started.

**After Class**

I told Miku and Gumi about Yukari and her Idea of confessing. They both seemed to agree with the idea.

"Then,Confess."

I sighed and took a sip out of my carton orange juice. "You made it sound like it's easy."

"Well,Miku confessed to Kaito and It went well." Gumi pointed out,making the tealette blush.

"Tripping after confessing and letting him see my_ panties_ isn't what I call,'Well'." Miku murmured,while Gumi snickered beside her. "Well,Your way of confessing to Gumo isn't that swell,either!" She shot back.

"Hey,he likes me back!"

"Yes,but grabbing him by the collar and threatening him to tell if he likes you or not _and _scaring the shit out of him is just wrong! ... and unladylike."

"... But he likes me back!"

Both Miku and Me groaned,Gumi is just impossible.

"Guys! Aren't we discussing about _my _problems?!" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah,Just confess." They both said in perfect unison while giving me a thumbs up.

I facepalmed,"I don't do confessions! He'll just-"

"CONFESS!"

**After 'After Classes.' ; School End**

I asked Len if he could meet up with me on the school's roof,and he agreed. Although I got some suggestive eyebrow wiggles (I mean,Literally.) from Kaito,Meiko and Gakupo. Which Is Luka's boyfriend. Kaito,Gakupo,Meiko and her is just a year older than us,but we still hang around with them after school. Luka smiled at me and mouthed the words; 'Good Luck!',and I nodded and smiled back.

I thanked Len and went ahead,doing my Rin's happy dance in the inside. Len following behind.

"You seem happy." He said,grinning. "Is it about something that you wanted to tell me?"

I froze and turned to him,slowly and smiling. Well,a bit too wide in my opinion. "Ye-yeah! It's a surprise!~"

"Well,I can't wait then." Len smiled,which never failed to make me blush ... and turning my knees into jelly. I blushed and continued to walk.

**Len's P.O.V**

What is it that Rin wanted to tell me? Welp,dying of curiosity now. I looked Rin and noticed how silky her hair must be,and how petite and fragile looking her body is. (But trust me,she is _not _fragile.) I just wanted to hug her everyday,y' know? But I can't,since she's my best friend.

You see,(Who am I talking to?) I have teeny,tiny crush on Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay,I'm In love with her. But I'm scared of being rejected and then she'll hate me. **(A/N Boy,does this sound familiar.)**

So I can't bring myself to man up and just tell Rin that I goddamn love her.

I followed Rin up to the school's rooftop,joking and chatting all the way. Which Is good,since I can tease her and make her blush. And you have no idea how fucking adorable she is.

Once we got there,Rin whirled around and faced me. Pink dusted her cheeks as the wind blew her hair softly. For a moment there,I thought we were in a movie. But damn,she's just so cute,I'm afraid someone will rape her. And of course I'll be the prince that'll save her because-

"...en? Len? LEN!"

I blinked and looked at Rin,who is staring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Um,... What?"

Rin glared at me,crossing her arms. Didn't you hear what I just said?" She asked,clearly annoyed.

"Ahahaha,Sorry,..." I grinned nervously,scratching my cheek. "What are you talking about?"

Rin's eye's twitched and she sighed. Whoops,Must've crossed the line here.

"As I was saying..." I tuned her out by accidentally locking her eyes with mine. Wow,I never knew how sparkly and so beautifully blue her eyes are,then I realized how plump and pink her lips are. I can just kiss her right-

'LEN!" Rin's shrill scream snapped me out of my daze. "Y-yeah?"

"Len! I was _trying _to _confess _to you! Twice! And do you know how awkward it is? Noooooooooooo,Of course you don't! Then you have to zone out and-"

"Confess?" I stared at her,eyes widening and jaw dropping.

Rin's eyes widened like mine as if she's in realization (Which,In fact,she is.),and she brought her hands up to cover mouth. Too Late,Rinny. I heard.

"U-Uh- What I meant to say is-" She sputtered. "Um,Well I.."

I cutted her off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With my lips!

I mean,I cutted her off by kissing her on the lips. At first,she seemed to be shocked by my bold actions. Or,I thought that maybe it,or maybe she's just shocked I'm so stupid I kissed her without any permission,or maybe she's shocked because my teeth crashed into hers. Either possible ways,I'm not trying to think of it. But then,she complied by kissing me back. And I gladly deepened the kiss,biting her lip as I begged for access. I can feel her shiver and moan a little,so I swiftly snuck in my tongue,exploring the cavern of her mouth and rubbing my tongue against her teeth,My hands on her waist while hers around my neck.

But since there is this thing we call Oxygen,we broke apart,much to our disappointment.

"I-Is that your way of saying yes?" Rin panted. I panted as well,a smirk lingering on my lips and I tucked a stray pf blonde hair behind her ear.

"What do you think?"

"I'll take it as a yes." Rin smirked.

"Now,where were we?" I smirked and leaned forward,Rin doing the same. Our lips a second away from meeting,before _something _happened.

**CLICK!**

We parted away quick as Rin puts her palms in front of my face and shoved it backwards.

"W-What the hell,Gumi!" I looked at where Rin is pointing at and saw a green and a teal head poking from the side of the building which is the entrance and exit to the roof.

"We're caught~!"

Giggles.

"Idiot,I told you not to make a sound!"

More giggles.

"Meh,got the picture anyway."

"Heh,didn't know you had the balls to do it,Len."

I stood up quickly and pointed to Kaito,Gakupo and Gumo.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!"

The three of them smirked and handed Gumi a camera.

Wait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh,Shit.

"You guys didn't just took a picture of us,didn't you?" Rin trembled. While Kaito and Gakupo exchanged looks,still smirking.

"G-Gumo?"

"Err- I came up with the idea."

"YOU TRAITOR!" I attempted to tackle the boy,but restrained myself. Since Rin kept a stern look,Saying; No.

"The good thing is you both got together and we captured the moment there.~" SeeU and Yukari appeared and winked.

"Go,Cous~!" Oliver playfully punched my shoulder,smirking. I replied by doing the same,laughing as people congratulated me and Rin.

I kept my arm around Rin's waist and grinned.

"Finally,Right?" I whispered.

"Yeah,and I thought you don't like me." Rin smiled,her face all pink.

"Don't be silly,I'll always love you." I pecked her cheek,making her giggle.

"Cheesy Much,Romeo?" She teased.

"Well,I'll be your Romeo If You'll be my Cinderella." I said,referring to the song we have to sing together for Music Class.

"Hey." She then smirked. "Stay In my house for tonight?"

Ah,someone's waiting for something.

"I'll call my parents, and I'll make sure we'll catch up where we left before." I kissed her forehead.

Rin gripped my hand,which I gladly gripped back.

**Both's Mind.**

Turns out,I do confessions.

**The End**

* * *

**So that's wrapped up. I forgot what was I'm going to say In the end,So yeah. Hope you like my story. Oh,and don't forget to review!**

**Kyo : "Yeah,Review."**

**Bye~!**

**-Taiga**


End file.
